


Позови меня по имени (Call Me by My Name)

by Levitation



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bitter Exes, Drama, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Major Character Injury, Sex, We need to talk but we can't
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levitation/pseuds/Levitation
Summary: По дороге с миссии отряд Хакса столкнулся с мобильной боевой группой Сопротивления. И хоть бой окончился в пользу сил Первого ордена, его последствия для генерала ужасны.





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> ► Текст написан до выхода Star Wars: The Last Jedi.
> 
> ► Замечательная [Convallarias](http://convallarias-art.tumblr.com/) нарисовала к 3 главе потрясающий [портрет Хакса](http://convallarias-art.tumblr.com/post/172100011839/these-novembers-illustrations-are-for-one-rus-fic).

_Система Фрирр, 35 ПБЯ_

На мостике «Финализатора» царила сдержанная суета. Кайло понимал её причину, хотя и не считал достаточной, чтобы офицеры едва ли не бегали по настилу между секциями, где связисты, операторы и наводчики заканчивали последние приготовления к приему воздушного эшелона.

Кайло сейчас предпочел бы находиться на восьмой палубе в секторе «беш», где ему выделили несколько помещений под личные нужды и где его никто не смел беспокоить. Но должность со-командующего накладывала определённые обязательства. Например, контролировать прибытие на борт другого со-командующего, который по пути из системы Каэтрос наткнулся на мобильную боевую группу Сопротивления, принял бой, а теперь возвращался, пусть и потрёпанный, но с победой. Кайло ухмыльнулся, представив, как Хакс, редко снисходящий до реальных стычек, был вынужден командовать воздушным боем не с просторного мостика линейного крейсера, а из рулевой рубки фрегата. Совсем не тот масштаб, к которому привык генерал.

— Магистр, сэр, коды подтверждения пришли, — один из адъютантов Хакса стоял перед ним навытяжку, и Кайло даже без Силы чувствовал, насколько тому непривычно докладывать другому лицу. — Мы готовы принять на борт корабль генерала и сопровождение.  
— Так принимайте.  
— Есть, сэр!

Адъютант сорвался с места, а Кайло отошёл к обзорному иллюминатору. Над тёмной поверхностью планеты, чья кромка, точно жаром углей, подсвечивалась светом красного гиганта, голубыми искрами вспыхивали выходящие из гиперпространства корабли. Лёгкий фрегат типа «Искра», три корвета сопровождения и россыпь истребителей, которые выпорхнули из ангаров, как только закончился выход из гиперпрыжка. Навстречу гостям, согласно протоколу безопасности, устремились две эскадрильи СИДов, чтобы сопроводить гостей на борт флагмана.

Эфир наполняла трескотня сигналов. Команда мостика чётко и слаженно выполняла свою работу. Кайло задумчиво наблюдал, как «Нексу», личный фрегат Хакса, быстро приближается к борту «Финализатора», а истребители вьются вокруг него, точно услужливые пчёлы вокруг матки.  
Похоже, всё было в порядке. Кайло уже развернулся, чтобы удалиться на свою территорию, как на его пути вновь вырос адъютант:  
— Сэр, согласно протоколу, вам следует присутствовать в ангаре при высадке командующего флотом.

Кайло с интересом наблюдал, как краска постепенно отливает от щёк офицера, а сам он нервно сглатывает под конец фразы.

— Мне следует?  
— Так точно, с… сэр.

Склонив голову набок, Кайло перекатился с пяток на носки и замер, наслаждаясь ступором, в который впал адъютант. Команда «Финализатора» уважала и беспрекословно подчинялась Хаксу, который зарекомендовал себя как справедливый, но безжалостный к малейшей слабости командир. Магистра же, волею Сноука назначенного со-командующим крейсера, многие члены экипажа боялись просто так, по факту его существования. Порой это раздражало, но чаще — приятно щекотало нервы.

— Что ж, — беззаботно пророкотал сквозь вокодер Кайло, — надо так надо.

И, пройдя мимо остолбеневшего адъютанта, он неспешно зашагал к лифту, ведущему вниз, к ангарам.

Когда Кайло спустился на причальную палубу, техники уже подготовили посадочные площадки для кораблей. Безупречная работа обслуживающего персонала немного бесила Кайло. Складывалось впечатление, что недельное отсутствие генерала на борту «Финализатора» было для экипажа маленькой постыдной поблажкой, словно прогул урока в школе. Поэтому сейчас каждый старался замолить мнимые грехи и показать себя перед начальством в самом выгодном свете.

Всё той же вальяжной походкой Кайло прошёл к сектору, предназначенному для высокопоставленных офицеров во время церемонии встречи, и замер там. Глядя, как нос первого корвета пронизывает защитный экран, отделяющий ангар от пустоты космоса, он лениво прикидывал, какой именно колкостью встретит Хакса. В самом деле, не думал же тот, что вынужденное подчинение криффовым дисциплинарным протоколам сойдёт ему с рук.

«Нексу», небольшой по меркам Первого ордена фрегат, вплыл внутрь ангара и опустился точно в заданный разметкой квадрат. Засверкали посадочные огни, забегали техники, струи газа, стравленные из системы охлаждения двигателя, заклубились вокруг опорных стоек — привычная процедура посадки убаюкивала Кайло. Его раздражала необходимость выполнять уставные действия, но он любил шумную, живую и в чём-то азартную атмосферу, которая всегда царила вокруг кораблей. Это были отголоски прошлого, которые он не хотел раз и навсегда вычёркивать из памяти.

Кайло лениво махнул рукой, приказывая штурмовикам выстроиться в коридор, а офицерам — расположиться группой за его спиной. Когда погасли причальные огни, а клубы газа наконец рассеялись, опустился трап, и по нему на алюстиловый настил палубы ступил генерал в сопровождении небольшого эскорта.

Группа из четырёх штурмовиков, адъютанта, двух капитанов и ещё двух штурмовиков, замыкающих строй, плотно окружала генерала, словно скрывая его от глаз собственного экипажа. Делегация быстро и целенаправленно двигалась сквозь строй салютующих фигур в белой броне, и это было довольно странно.

Кайло качнулся вперёд, подчиняясь странному порыву, и преградил путь генералу и его свите.

Хакс был бледен. Даже обычный цвет его лица с большой натяжкой можно было признать нормальным, но сейчас он выглядел болезненно бескровным. На фоне впавших, чисто выбритых щёк и чётко проступающих скул, рыжина волос выглядела ещё ярче. Тугой воротник кителя впивался в кадык, на форменной шинели не было ни пылинки, сапоги сияли, точно полированная пласталь, но что-то было не так. Сцепив руки за спиной, Хакс пристально смотрел на Кайло и слегка хмурился, будто недоумевал, почему тот заступил ему дорогу.

— Генерал.

Кайло едва удержался о того, чтобы втянуть ноздрями воздух, как гончая. Потому что он чуял, во всей этой ситуации было что-то непривычное, инородное.

— Добро пожаловать на борт, сэр!

Напряжённую тишину, повисшую между со-командующими, нарушил голос одного из полковников, замерших в ожидании за спиной Кайло.

Хакс ещё раз окинул взглядом присутствующих — Кайло, офицеров, штурмовиков, снующих на заднем плане техников и пилотов, — коротко кивнул и, ловко обогнув группу встречающих, быстро направился к выходу из ангара.

— Сэр, а как же совещание по результатам вашей миссии?

Один офицер осмелился нарушить субординацию и бросил вопрос в спину уходящему Хаксу. Тот, не оборачиваясь, махнул сопровождающему его капитану, и он потрусил обратно. Сам же Хакс стремительно вошёл в кабину лифта, и прежде чем створки закрылись, Кайло успел разглядеть, как штурмовики сомкнули ряды, словно отгораживая генерала от целого мира.

Это было настолько не похоже на Хакса, который редко упускал случай продемонстрировать авторитет и насладиться слаженной работой команды, что Кайло даже отложил на будущее несколько пришедших на ум язвительных реплик, которыми так и не успел воспользоваться. Что-то было не так. И он твёрдо решил выяснить — что.

Тем временем присланный Хаксом капитан передал коллегам распоряжения по поводу ближайших совещаний и уже собрался было идти в сторону лифта, как Кайло остановил его вопросом:  
— Что с генералом?  
— Простите, сэр?  
— Он действовал не по протоколу.  
— Я не уполномочен говорить, сэр.  
— Что?

Кайло показалось, что он ослышался. Ему посмели возразить?

— Я... — капитан прочистил горло, его взгляд забегал. Но потом он взял себя в руки и уверенно повторил: — Я не уполномочен говорить об этом. Генерал Хакс, сэр, приказал передать, что, как только представится такая возможность, пришлёт на ваш личный датапад отчёт о миссии и приглашение на встречу.

Кайло нахмурился.

— На личный датапад?  
— Так точно.  
— Больше никаких указаний он вам не оставил?  
— Никак нет, сэр.

Кайло замешкался, решая, стоит ли тут же, посреди ангара и в присутствии сотен человек, лезть в мозги этого капитана, чтобы выяснить подоплёку странного приказа. Какие бы невероятные слухи о его способностях ни гуляли в Голонете (часть из которых, Кайло был уверен, циркулировали с подачи отдела пропаганды Первого ордена), но считывание мыслей из разума оппонента было трудной задачей, которая требовала немалой концентрации, а также времени. Тратить силы на ум офицера, одного из тысяч на борту «Финализатора», в данный момент Кайло посчитал бессмысленным занятием.

Если на то пошло, он полноправный со-командующий. Все приказы, рапорты, уведомления и коды доступа, которые только возможны в работе крейсера, никогда не находились в единоличном распоряжении Хакса. В любой момент они были доступны и Кайло. То, что он обычно не проявлял интереса к рутинной работе «Финализатора», отдавая её на откуп генералу, было всего лишь его личным решением.

Сейчас же, поддавшись любопытству и не оформившейся до конца тревоге, Кайло решил получить информацию обычным путём. В конце концов, если он поймёт, что от него скрывают что-то существенное, он всегда может попытаться влезть в голову к самому Хаксу, не тратя усилия на незначительных пешек, которые окружают фигуру генерала.

Лучше сделать так, чем снова мучиться от неведения.

Непрошеная, давно забытая боль кольнула в подреберье и Кайло оскалился. Ожидающий, что ему наконец разрешат идти, офицер громко сглотнул, и Кайло вспомнил, что он не один.

— Свободны, капитан, — прорычал он и, подхватив рукой полу плаща, чтобы тот не мешал ходьбе, устремился к лифту.

Глядя на буквы ауребеша, отмечающие пролетавшие мимо палубы и сектора, Кайло пытался подавить вспышку злости. Утаивание информации — первый шаг к недомолвкам. Недомолвки ведут ко лжи. Ложь — к предательству.

Кайло услышал, как заскрипела кожа перчаток — он неосознанно стиснул кулаки. Глубоко вздохнув, он заставил себя расслабиться. И когда лифт остановился на восьмой палубе, Кайло отправился к своей каюте, чтобы запросить на личном терминале данные о миссии Хакса и его нынешнем местонахождении.

Он не позволит, чтобы его снова предали.

Не Хакс.

Не он снова.


	2. 02

_Система Фрирр, 35 ПБЯ_

Любое крупное скопление людей рано или поздно превращается в единый живой организм. Вот и флагман Первого ордена не был исключением.

Командный центр, как мозг, рассылал сигналы по нейронам линий связи; офицеры, штурмовики и техническая обслуга, будто клетки крови, сновали по сосудам коридоров; ядерные двигатели, словно сердце, работали в глубине металлического корпуса гигантского корабля, наполняя его энергией и заставляя двигаться.

«Финализатор» был могучим организмом, который дышал, функционировал и жил своей жизнью. Организмом, который обязательно должен был управляться либо слепым инстинктом, либо свободной волей. Потому что без них любое живое существо рано или поздно обречено на гибель.

Когда Кайло, взвинченный собственными мыслями, наконец добрался до каюты, ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы успокоиться и вспомнить пароль от командного модуля, к которому на борту «Финализатора» был доступ только у трёх человек — самого Кайло, Хакса и Фазмы.

Сбросив плащ прямо на стол, Кайло стянул с рук перчатки и ввёл пароль на личном терминале, которым, надо признаться, пользовался довольно редко.

Войдя в административную панель, Кайло ненадолго опешил от количества сообщений, извещений и сигналов, которые непрерывными лентами лились в открывшихся перед ним окнах. «Служба связи», «Дефлекторные щиты», «Интендантская служба и закупки», «Рапорты_Текущие», «Рапорты_Квартальные», «Кадры», «Докладные», «Списание оборудования», «Авиагруппа_Полётное расписание» — и ещё десятки десятков окон, которые было утомительно даже проматывать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы успеть прочитать. Он не знал, за что хвататься в первую очередь и где в этом бурлящем потоке информации искать следы сообщений от Хакса.

Кайло сначала хотел вбить в поисковую строку идентификационную голоподпись, которой генерал заверял приказы, но потом понял, что внутренняя сеть «Финализатора» могла зависнуть от количества найденных файлов. Ведь Хакс непостижимым образом умудрялся следить за всей жизнью корабля и принимал в ней самое деятельное участие.

Именно Хакс был тем импульсом, первичным нервным разрядом, который запускал и контролировал деятельность этой многотонной махины и десятков тысяч людей в её утробе. Воля всего нескольких человек, в числе которых был и сам Кайло, заставляла «Финализатор» жить и выполнять приказы, поэтому ошибка или досадное упущение в работе любого из них могла сказаться на деятельности всего организма.

Кайло откинулся в кресле, расфокусированным взглядом следя за мигающими строчками всё новых и новых сообщений, всплывающих на экране, и попытался представить, куда Хакс мог так стремительно сбежать из ангара.

На доклад к Сноуку? Вряд ли, Верховный лидер редко принимал генерала в одиночку, предпочитая или получать от него письменные отчёты, или назначать аудиенцию вместе с магистром Рен.

На мостик? Тогда бы Кайло заметил долговязую фигуру на кадрах видеотрансляции, которая круглосуточно велась в командном пункте. Но там по-прежнему несла службу смена, которую сегодня утром принял Кайло.

В собственную каюту? Хакс, конечно, был аккуратистом, но вряд ли поставил бы личную опрятность выше рабочих вопросов, которые наверняка накопились за неделю его отсутствия. К тому же во время краткого столкновения в ангаре Хакс выглядел привычно безупречно, если не считать смертельной бледности и странного поведения.

Так куда же торопился генерал?

На экране всплыло полупрозрачно извещение о том, что одна из секций медблока временно закрыта для спецобслуживания, и Кайло вдруг осенила догадка. Он вбил стандартный код доступа высшего командного состава и послал в медслужбу запрос, чтобы узнать, на чьё имя забронирована секция.

«Отказано».

Кайло запросил список врачей и меддроидов, вызванных на осмотр.

«Отказано».

Кайло нахмурился и ввёл в строку личный идентификационный код, который давал доступ ко всему на борту, кроме…

«Отказано: информация заблокирована А. Хаксом».

Красные значки ауребеша светились в окне запроса, и Кайло почувствовал, как его губы растягиваются в недоброй усмешке.

— Попался, — пробормотал он, откидываясь на спинку кресла.

Хакс был в медотсеке. Он лично закрыл доступ ко всем данным о проводимых процедурах, не желая, чтобы хоть что-то просочилось сквозь информационную защиту. И тем самым выдал себя с головой.

Кайло пробежался пальцами по клавиатуре, вызывая на экран схему медблока — занятая секция подсвечивалась синим. Он не мог узнать, что именно случилось с Хаксом, но теперь по крайней мере знал, за чем именно нужно следить, чтобы рано или поздно это узнать.

Поэтому он удобнее устроился в кресле и, приказав по комлинку доставить обед в каюту, принялся ждать.

Прошёл час, потом второй, затем ещё несколько… Но ничего не происходило.

Кайло с упрямством хищника, засевшего у норы изворотливой добычи, караулил у терминала, но всё без толку. Медотсек освободился уже к концу смены, поэтому, покинув его, Хакс вполне закономерно отправился спать. Кайло решил перехватить его утром по дороге на мостик, из-за чего даже встал раньше обычного. Но не тут-то было — явившись в командный пункт, он с досадой узнал, что Хакс заочно утвердил новую смену и разослал всем ответственным офицерам такой ворох распоряжений, что им даже по сторонам смотреть было некогда. Не то чтобы с опаской обходить стороной мрачного магистра Рен, угрожающе вплывшего в просторный зал.

Силясь поймать неуловимого генерала, Кайло даже впервые за несколько месяцев решил посетить совещание, на котором, как он думал, Хакс был обязан появиться лично. Но тот снова ускользнул и от назойливого внимания Кайло, и от испуганного недоумения собственных офицеров — совещание проходило по голосвязи.

Сидя во главе стола рядом с пустым креслом, в котором почти физически ощущалось отсутствие Хакса, Кайло смотрел на полупрозрачную фигуру генерала, парящую над передатчиком, и медленно наливался яростью.

Складывалось впечатление, что Хакс издевался и нарочно водил его за нос. Будто он задумал какую-то подлость — некий трюк из тех, которые в ходу в высших кругах Первого ордена. Трюк, в результате которого обычно происходят глубинные, по-настоящему тектонические движения в далёких закрытых кабинетах. А потом летят головы, рушатся судьбы и гибнут карьеры.

Хакс, со своей неуёмной жаждой власти и готовностью пойти ради неё на всё, был хорош в таких играх. Уж кому, как не Кайло, было об этом знать.

Слушая напряжённый голос и наблюдая за невозмутимым лицом голопроекции Хакса, Кайло поклялся разобраться в ситуации, чего бы это ему ни стоило. В конце концов, если не будет другого выхода, он вломится в каюту к Хаксу и заставит его ответить на все накопившиеся вопросы.

С этими мыслями Кайло вернулся в свои покои. Но не успел он переодеться, чтобы отправиться на тренировку и снять гудящее в позвоночнике напряжение, как его поймал вызов по комлинку.

Это звонил Хакс, собственной персоной.

Первой мыслью было проигнорировать звонок и заставить Хакса побегать за ним, как он сам бегал последние сутки, но благоразумие взяло вверх, поэтому Кайло принял вызов.

— Слушаю.  
— Магистр Рен.  
— Генерал.  
— Я выслал на ваш датапад отчёт о миссии.

В голосе Хакса звучало явное напряжение, как и на недавнем совещании.

— Я прочитал.

Короткий, всего на три страницы, отчёт был написан таким концентрированным канцелярским языком, что от него скулы сводило. Но всё же Кайло дочитал его утром, чтобы удостовериться, что там не было ничего интересного: внезапное столкновение в нейтральном секторе с группой кораблей Сопротивления, короткий бой, значительные потери со стороны врага, незначительные — со стороны сил Первого ордена. Всё предсказуемо.

— Прекрасно, — Хакс запнулся, — значит, мы сможем поговорить, не… отвлекаясь на отчёт.  
— Поговорить?

Кайло желчно усмехнулся и понадеялся, что комлинк передаст хотя бы часть яда, который он щедро добавил в тон:  
— Знаете, генерал, такое ощущение, что после возвращения на корабль вам приходится из личного жалования платить за каждое сказанное слово. Поэтому теперь вы с такой неохотой открываете рот, предпочитая молчать и прятаться по углам.

К своему раздражению, Кайло понял, что это прозвучало скорее обиженно, чем саркастично.

— Я… — голос Хакса звучал безэмоционально. — Магистр Рен, я приглашаю вас в мой кабинет за час до… отбоя. Чтобы поговорить.

Кайло почему-то захотелось раздавить комлинк в кулаке.

— Ладно, — пролаял он и прервал звонок, не дожидаясь ответной реплики.

После отбоя он припрёт Хакса к стене — если нужно, то буквально, — и эта раздражающая ситуация наконец сойдёт на нет, и Кайло сможет вновь спокойно работать, больше не обращая внимания ни на Хакса, ни на его возможные интриги. Он будет выше этого.

Ведь ещё три года назад выяснилось, что им лучше существовать по отдельности.

Кивнув своим мыслям, Кайло снял мундир и на полдня заперся в тренажёрном зале, вымотав себя почти до изнеможения. Поэтому к концу смены, когда пришло время идти к Хаксу, он был достаточно невозмутим.

Спустившись на пять уровней ниже, туда, где было ощутимо теплее от близости реакторов — Хакс вечно мёрз, а Кайло испытывал лёгкое отвращение от того, что помнил об этом, — он направился в сторону генеральских покоев.

Кайло набрал идентификационный код на панели замка и, дождавшись подтверждения, с отстранённым интересом наблюдал, как серая матовая дверь плавно отъезжает в сторону, открывая доступ в каюты Хакса. В его святая святых — в личное пространство, куда никому не было ходу. До нынешнего момента.

Шагнув через порог, Кайло с любопытством огляделся. Покои Хакса были меньше по площади, чем те, которые отвели магистру. Вместо личного тренировочного зала и небольшой комнаты для медитаций, генерал обзавёлся просторным кабинетом и чем-то, напоминающим вторую гардеробную.

Кайло огляделся по сторонам, отмечая крайне аскетичную, почти скудную обстановку, несколько полок, заполненных книгами на датападах, большую абстрактную картину на одной из стен, покрытие на полу цвета примороженной травы и неожиданно мягкое освещение. В целом личное пространство Хакса выглядело как чисто прибранный номер дорогой гостиницы. Или как тщательно проработанный фасад, который должен был транслировать правильное впечатление о личности генерала Первого ордена.

Но Кайло знал, что всё это было иллюзией. Потому что в этой комнате не было ничего, что хотя бы отдалённо отражало Хакса. Разве что картина на стене да модель «Старкиллера» из прозрачной стали, которая одиноко поблёскивала на пугающе пустом столе. Всё остальное было искусной ширмой.

— Генерал, — поприветствовал Кайло Хакса, который стоял у стола спиной к двери.

Тот даже не потрудился обернуться.

— Проходите, магистр. Располагайтесь, — ровно, будто механически ответил он и тут же поинтересовался: — Виски?  
— Это лишнее.  
— А я… налью.

Хакс неуклюже, слишком резко развернулся на пятках и, не выпуская датапад из рук, отошёл в сторону небольшого шкафчика, со стороны которого через мгновение донеслись звон стекла и бульканье жидкости. Кайло воспользовался предложением и уселся в жёсткое кресло, следя за тем, как Хакс резко осушил половину стакана. Он явно был взвинчен так, что из него едва искры не сыпались.

Это было любопытно.

Дождавшись, пока Хакс вернётся к столу и поставит стакан на стерильную столешницу, Кайло начал говорить:  
— Так за каким криффом вы меня позвали, генерал? Я прочитал отчёт о том, как вы превосходящими силами героически уничтожили жалкую группу врагов. Я следовал всем протоколам, пока вас не было на борту, хотя нет ничего более утомительного, чем слушать доклады ваших ручных питомцев, простите, офицеров. Я даже пытался узнать причины вашего странного поведения по возвращении на «Финализатор», но вы лишили меня этой возможности. Так что вам надо, а?  
Кайло призвал к себе спокойствие, которое обрёл во время тренировки. Но то, что Хакс до сих пор не соизволил даже обернуться к нему, по-прежнему стискивая планшет в руке, начинало выводить из себя. Хотелось уязвить оппонента, и побольнее.  
— Отчёт написан для… видимости, магистр, — тяжело, будто выталкивая из себя каждое слово, начал Хакс. — Я позвал вас, чтобы рассказать… правду.  
— Правду? Какую правду?  
— Что вы знаете об ИМП?

Кайло нахмурился:  
— Ничего.  
— Ах да, как я мог… забыть, — в монотонном голосе Хакса прорезалось что-то, напоминающее привычный сарказм. — Вас же никогда не интересовали… технические разработки Ордена.  
— Ближе к делу, генерал.

Хакс пробежался пальцами по датападу, и на Кайло хлынул поток информации:  
— ИМП, или индивидуальный модуль памяти — биочип, который позволяет расширять возможности долгосрочной памяти носителя, а также увеличивает объём хранения и скорость обработки больших объёмов данных. Технология разработана специалистами Первого ордена на базе био-чипов, которые вживляли клонам во времена Клонических войн, и предназначена для высшего командного состава армии, флота и гражданской администрации.

Кайло замер в своём неудобном кресле. Так вот почему Хакс мог столько работать и, казалось, помнил обо всём на свете.

Хакс сделал паузу, а затем продолжил:  
— В экстремальных случаях, например, при угрозе выдать секретную информацию врагу, носитель ИМП может активировать его и устранить проблему.  
— Что?  
— В экстренной ситуации ИМП стирает личность носителя.

В каюте Хакса в один момент будто убавилось кислорода.

— И у вас есть этот чип? — хрипло спросил Кайло.  
— Разумеется.

Кайло силился осознать, что под этими тщательно уложенными рыжими волосами, под кожей, такой чувствительной к холоду и прикосновениям, под черепной коробкой, которую в моменты злости хотелось приложить о стену — под всем этим, в нежной мякоти мозга, сидит крошечный чип, способный убить своего хозяина.

— Когда, — выдавил он из себя, — когда вам поставили его?

Как он мог не знать? Как он мог не почувствовать за всё то время?

— Когда я… вступил в должность генерала.

Это было три года назад.

Кайло возбуждённо вскочил из кресла:  
— Ну и зачем ты мне это рассказал?

Хакс вздрогнул и ещё больше выпрямился.

— У всякой технологии, магистр, есть побочные эффекты… Не все их можно выявить на стадии испытаний. Поэтому… некоторые особенности приходится узнавать во время… эксплуатации. Например, как поведёт себя чип… попав в зону действия новой, неизвестной ранее модели дефлекторного щита, которую начали использовать сопротивленцы…  
— Кончай эти хаттовы недомолвки!

Кайло весь вибрировал от напряжения. Хакс, казалось, даже не шелохнулся:  
— Например, что конфигурация поля, используемая в новом щите, способна влиять на работу ИМП и заставить его послать сигнал, который отключит… какую-нибудь функцию мозга. Например… речевую.  
— Что ты несёшь, Хакс!

Кайло не выдержал. Он броском преодолел расстояние до стола и схватил Хакса за предплечье, грубо разворачивая к себе:  
— Это всё звучит как идиотский розыгрыш! Ты издеваешься надо мной, а? Говори!  
— Самое смешное… магистр, что проблема как раз заключается в том, что я… больше не могу… говорить.

Хакс впервые за вечер посмотрел прямо на него и широко улыбнулся.

А Кайло с ужасом уставился на датапад, который Хакс всё это время сжимал в руках. На экране была отчётливо видна дорожка аудиофайла, которая подошла к концу. Дальше была тишина.

И беззвучный смех Хакса.


	3. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Потрясающая [Convallarias](http://convallarias-art.tumblr.com/) нарисовала к эпизоду из этой главы невероятно нежный и грустный [двойной портрет Хакса](http://convallarias-art.tumblr.com/post/172100011839/these-novembers-illustrations-are-for-one-rus-fic).

_Система Тлаана, планета Матуя, 28 ПБЯ_

Кайло ненавидел ожидание. Покой, идущий извне, а не изнутри, всегда казался ему искусственным ограничителем. Неким духовным аналогом физических оков.

Терпи, дыши, концентрируйся, копи энергию, не расплёскивай её попусту, жди подходящего момента, чтобы начать движение — эти постулаты отвратили его от пути, который проповедовал Люк. Кайло не ненавидел дядю, он просто глубоко, в корне, в самой основополагающей из основ, не понимал его. Он не разделял путь и не принимал методы воспитания единственного джедая Галактики. Кайло не желал подчиняться правилам, которые противоречили его сущности и всему тому, что он чувствовал в себе и в Силе.

Поэтому год назад он проложил себе путь сквозь горящие коридоры и нескольких упрямцев, вставших у него на пути. Именно поэтому он присоединился к тому, кто сумел показать другой способ взаимодействия с Силой, чтобы стать его верным последователем. По той же причине сейчас ему было так тяжело следовать приказу Сноука — ждать и тренироваться. И тренироваться ждать.

Стоило признать, что место, где ему приходилось коротать время, Верховный лидер выбрал со вкусом. Третья от звезды планета в системе Тлаана была сущим райским уголком.

Небольшая плодородная планета с мягким климатом, тёплыми океанами и по-курортному изнеженным ритмом жизни, непривычным для Неизведанных регионов, давно присягнула на верность Первому ордену. В своё время правитель системы Тлаана не захотел рисковать виноградниками, валютной биржей и развитой торговой инфраструктурой, поэтому когда над Матуей зависло несколько «ресургентов», планетарный флот выстроился не в боевом, а в приветственном порядке.

С тех пор члены Первого ордена, заслужившие своей службой высочайшую милость Сноука, получали путёвку на Матую, где могли как следует отдохнуть и вспомнить, что значит ходить по тёплой, прогретой солнцем земле, а не по холодным металлическим палубам. Для детей бывших имперцев, которые годами не покидали кораблей, это было лучшей наградой, а роскошный курортный комплекс Первого ордена и богатые развлекательные возможности Матуи служили лишь приятным бонусом.

Всё это Кайло узнал уже по прибытии на планету. Но ему, человеку, выросшему совсем в других условиях и знавшему совсем иную жизнь, всеобщее радостное возбуждение офицеров, отдыхавших на Матуе, было непонятно. И спустя неделю он начал откровенно скучать.

Кайло не радовала обильная растительность и рощи деревьев эльсор, которые цвели настолько густо, что издалека напоминали пышные голубые облака, тут и там парящие над бежевыми и коричневыми крышами города. Он был достаточно равнодушен к морским прогулкам и уж точно не интересовался подводной охотой на местных крабов. Бары и клубы развлекли его на некоторое время, но разнообразие форм жизни, гуманоидов и иномирцев, в этой отдалённой системе, подконтрольной Первому ордену, не шло ни в какое сравнение с любым из из аванпостов контрабандистов, где «исключительно по делу» оказывался мальчик, который когда-то звался Беном.

Местные бордели предлагали качественные услуги, но в целом не представляли из себя ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Поэтому после двух недель пребывания на Матуе Кайло обнаружил, что всё больше времени проводит за тренировками с двумя рыцарями Рен, которые составляли ему компанию в этой курортной ссылке.

Креш Рен был на десять лет старше Кайло и искусно владел клинковым оружием, Зерек Рен отличался спокойным нравом и прекрасными техническими навыками. Кайло Рен — после победы над прошлым магистром получивший право выбрать себе имя, а не называться одной из букв ауребеша — превосходил их обоих не только во владении Силой, но и в навыках пилотирования. Вынужденный раз за разом выслушивать краткие отказы Сноука «Не сегодня, мой ученик», Кайло не нашёл ничего лучшего, чем постараться перенять у своих рыцарей их умения и поделиться своими.

Это привело к тому, что Кайло со своими соратниками покидали территорию первоорденского курортного комплекса, только чтобы погонять на спидерах. Остальное время они в основном проводили на тренировочных площадках, в столовой, в ангарах или в термах. Термы представляли собой целый комплекс из бань, бассейнов, прудов и источников, которые по-настоящему нравились Кайло. Здесь он мог расслабить натруженные мышцы и восстановить баланс Силы и, если было настроение, как следует позубоскалить с Ренами, наблюдая за отдыхающими.

Наблюдение за людьми, кстати, превратилось в ещё один способ убить время. Те годы, что Кайло провёл с Люком, были насыщены поездками, но не всегда разговорами. Дядя предпочитал общаться и договариваться самостоятельно, оставляя ему роль молчаливого сопровождающего. Это привело к тому, что Кайло не особенно любил вести долгие дискуссии, зато научился неплохо распознавать собеседников.

Здесь, на Матуе, где служащие Первого ордена ненадолго вырывались из тисков дисциплины и устава, за ними было довольно любопытно наблюдать.

Кайло научился вычислять карьеристов, которые даже на курорте тратили время не на бордели или охоту, а на попадание в кружок таких же прихлебателей, организовывающийся вокруг того или иного высокого чина. Он знал, как выглядят пьяницы, которые наконец дорвались до местных баров, и офицеры, которые пытались натрахаться на полгода вперёд.

Кайло научился распознавать изучающие взгляды, которые отдыхающие кидали друг на друга, на персонал и на гостей вечеринок, которые каждый месяц проводились в комплексе. Он и сам ловил на себе заинтересованные взгляды и даже один раз ответил взаимностью, проведя ночь с одним капитаном, который несколько раз настойчиво искал его внимания. Интрижка вышла короткая и неубедительная, и Кайло решил больше не тратить усилия на подобное.

Он тренировался с рыцарями, совершал дальние прогулки на спидере, пропускал шумные обеды и вволю плавал в термах, предпочитая отдалённые природные пруды суете выложенных мозаикой бассейнов. Он ждал, когда же учитель отправит его на первую самостоятельную миссию, и изнывал от скуки.

Пока однажды он не заметил в однородной толпе офицеров и военных чиновников новое лицо. Точнее, сначала Кайло заметил необычный цвет волос, а потом зацепился взглядом за весь облик мужчины, недавно прибывшего на Матую.

Рыжий, высокий, худой, вряд ли сильно старше самого Кайло — офицер держался отстранённо от всех компаний. Кайло пытался определить, к какой группе отдыхающих он относится — кутил, повес, тихих курортников или ушлых карьеристов, — но потерпел неудачу. Рыжеволосый мужчина даже на отдыхе носил одежду, похожую на форму, обедал в стороне от всех, не разлучался с датападом, и вокруг него постоянно вились несколько человек, похожих то ли на секретарей, то ли на личную охрану.

Кайло был заинтригован.

Сначала его интересовала невозможность «каталогизировать» нового обитателя, а затем он с беспокойством поймал себя на том, что рассматривает, как солнечный свет играет на рыжих волосах и подсвечивает удивительно светлые ресницы мужчины, мирно читающего в отдалённом углу сада.

Спустя неделю пристального наблюдения, Зерек и Креш поинтересовались, всё ли с ним в порядке. Кайло поначалу отмахнулся, но когда понял, что изучил все жесты раздражения, которыми мужчина отправлял восвояси желающих сблизиться с ним, и может узнать его походку по граниту главной лестницы, понял, что ему пригодится помощь. И отправил рыцарей на разведку.

День спустя они принесли ему долгожданные новости: мужчину звали Хаксом, он служил в чине майора на некоем неназванном объекте, и поговаривали, что путёвка на Матую была лишь малой частью награды, которую за особые заслуги вручил ему Верховный лидер. Этот Хакс был заносчив, вёл себя высокомерно и не был замечен ни в городских увеселительных заведениях, ни в каких-либо более-менее тёплых отношениях с кем-нибудь из отдыхающих.

А ещё, слегка смущаясь, доложил Кайло Зерек, люди рядом с Хаксом были кем-то вроде его личной гвардии, которая быстро вычислила источник интереса к своему хозяину и просила передать настойчивому поклоннику записку. Кайло уставился на листок флимсипласта, который вручил ему Зерек, и почувствовал, как в нём вздымаются волной чувства стыда, злости и азарта — его вычислили как ребёнка и поймали на горячем.

«Ты и я, в одиночку. Завтра после ужина, в термах на дальнем пруду. Имей смелость посмотреть прямо, а не заглядывать исподтишка. Х».

Поэтому Кайло вот уже битый час сидел в термах, следил, как солнце медленно опускается за голубые кроны деревьев эльсор, как загораются огни в городе, и думал, почему он оказался вдруг одержим Хаксом и почему тот назначил такое странное место для встречи.

Раздался плеск воды, и предмет его размышлений буквально вынырнул из-за островка тростника и парой широких гребков подплыл к нему.

— Твои ребята так настойчиво следили за мной, что напрягли моих ребят.

Этот рыжий майор, Хакс, подплыл ближе и замер в паре метров, поддерживая себя на поверхности воды плавными движениями рук.

— Чем обязан такому вниманию? Будь мы знакомы, я бы предположил, что ты хочешь меня убить. Но мы не знакомы, поэтому я теряюсь в догадках. — Он усмехнулся, а Кайло, неуместно очарованный, не мог оторвать взгляда от капель воды, блестевших в рыжих волосах.

Сейчас, вблизи и без формы, Хакс выглядел ещё интереснее, чем издалека. Белая гладкая кожа, которая в воде казалась полупрозрачной, худые руки с тонкими запястьями и длинными пальцами, маленькие розовые соски, просвечивающие сквозь толщу воды… На этом месте Кайло вынужден был одёрнуть себя и оторвать взгляд от силуэта, видневшегося под голубой рябью, чтобы посмотреть в лицо собеседнику. На лице застыло выражение насмешливой заносчивости, которое плохо вязалось с округлой линией челюсти и пухлыми, чётко очерченными губами. Стоило Кайло взглянуть на эти губы, как у него из головы выветрились последние приличные мысли.

— Зачем ты назначил встречу в термах?  
— Очевидно же, — Хакс поморщился и бултыхнул ногами, чтобы вытолкнуть себя повыше. — Здесь все раздеты и безоружны, так что убить кого-либо немного сложнее.

Кайло подумал, что его собеседник слишком много думает об убийствах. Но в этой зацикленности была странная притягательность.

— Пристрелить или зарезать ты меня не сможешь — нечем. Если только ты не прячешь бластер в плавках. А если вздумаешь утопить…

Хакс склонил голову к плечу и сморгнул со светлых ресниц капли воды. Кайло смотрел на него во все глаза.

— На этот случай есть пара снайперов. Вон там, — Хакс указал подбородком на здание канцелярии, — и там, — махнул он рукой за спину, в сторону рощи. — Которые сейчас следят за нами и готовы отреагировать на любое твоё движение.  
— Ты блефуешь.  
— Ни в коей мере, — весело возразил Хакс и махнул рукой в строну крыши канцелярии. Тут же в метре от него в бассейн канул короткий беззвучный заряд, на мгновение вспузырив поверхность воды.

Кайло прищёлкнул языком. Он предполагал, что Хакс придёт не один — судя по тому, что успели разузнать Креш и Зерек, тот отличался повышенным уровнем паранойи, — но то, что он выставит снайперов, Кайло не просчитал.

— Если бы я был из тех, кому ты перешёл дорогу, снайперы бы меня не остановили.

Хакс улыбнулся:  
— Ты тоже пришёл с подстраховкой? Уважаю.  
— Мне не нужна подстраховка, — соврал Кайло, думая о том, что именно Зерек, сидевший в цветущих кустах поблизости от бассейна, услышит из их разговора. — Я бы справился и так.  
— Владеешь особой техникой? — издевательски уточнил Хакс. — Убиваешь взглядом? Или мановением руки?  
— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько прав, — оскалился Кайло.

Самоуверенность Хакса раздражала, а сам он, со своими голыми плечами и возмутительно рыжей шевелюрой, всё так же возбуждал. В Кайло боролись два желания: действительно притопить заносчивого майора и вместе с тем притянуть его Силой, чтобы почувствовать, каковы на вкус эти нахальные губы.

Поэтому он медленно, чтобы Хакс видел и не поддался порыву приказать стрелять, поднял руку и согнул пальцы, нащупывая Силой бледное горло и острый кадык. Кайло сдавил совсем немного, скорее лаская, чем угрожая, но зрачки Хакса моментально затопили светлую радужку, и он безотчётно облизнулся.

— Значит, ты действительно тот самый ученик Верховного лидера.

Кайло почувствовал себя польщённым.

— А ты хорошо осведомлён. Эта информация засекречена.  
— Моя работа — знать то, что другим не положено.  
— Так ты из разведки? Или из Службы безопасности?  
— Эта информация засекречена, — Хакс внезапно искренне улыбнулся.

Или, по крайней мере, Кайло показалось, что улыбка, растянувшая полные губы и отразившаяся в глазах, была искренней. От этого он почувствовал странную дрожь, пробежавшую по телу.

— Занятная сложилась ситуация, — тем временем продолжил Хакс, — ученик Верховного лидера следит за мной, я слежу за учеником Верховного лидера. И оба мы вот уже несколько недель торчим на курорте, маясь от скуки в ожидании приказов. Похоже, как и все остальные, мы оба просто хотим развлечься.

Для человека, который за всё время наблюдения казался довольно немногословным, Хакс слишком много болтал. Но Кайло совсем не был против.

— Так что, — Хакс повёл рыжей бровью, — потрахаемся?

У Кайло в прямом смысле перехватило дыхание. Он даже отшатнулся немного, насколько это можно было сделать, находясь в воде.

— С чего ты взял, что меня это интересует?  
— Да брось! — рассмеялся Хакс. — Ты шпионил за мной две недели, прожёг мне дыру в спине своим взглядом и моментально согласился на встречу один на один. К тому же твой нынешний стояк только слепой не заметит, а я отнюдь не слепой.

Кайло нахмурился — парадоксальное желание придушить и вытрахать из рыжей заразы всю душу стало почти невыносимым.

— Глупо делать что-либо из этого под прицелом снайперов, — в итоге проворчал он.  
— Глупо, — согласился Хакс. — Поэтому выбирай, термы или комната?  
«Вот так быстро?», — подумал Кайло. Неужели так всё и получится: они разузнали друг о друге через своих людей, встретились в безлюдном месте и, после десяти минут знакомства и полдюжины угроз, уже договорились переспать.

Всё развивалось слишком стремительно.

— Второй раз предлагать не буду, — напомнил о себе Хакс. — Выбирай.  
— У меня.  
— Нет, у меня.  
— Хорошо.

Не говоря больше ни слова, Хакс развернулся и поплыл к берегу. Кайло сунул руку под воду, чтобы неловко поправить член, и направился вслед за ним.

Хакс двигался очень целеустремлённо, и это будоражило Кайло. Не прошло и десяти минут, как они переоделись в раздевалке, миновали пустынные — постарался кто-то из людей Хакса? — коридоры терм и быстро пересекли рощу. Поднимаясь по лестнице, также странно безлюдной, в жилой корпус, отведённый для высокопоставленных офицеров, Кайло то и дело оглаживал взглядом прямую спину и длинные ноги шагающего перед ним Хакса. Зрелище было вдохновляющим, но ему по-прежнему не верилось, что сегодняшний вечер завершится сексом.

— Проходи, — пригласил, но будто скомандовал Хакс, когда они остановились у последних дверей в длинном коридоре, и Кайло вошёл внутрь небольшой светлой квартиры.

Единственное, что он успел заметить, это высокие окна, стоящую в центре гостиной консоль и большую кровать в спальне, которая виднелась сквозь раскрытую дверь.

Хакс не дал ему времени осмотреться лучше. Он быстро скинул ботинки, одним плавным движением взялся за подол рубашки и стащил её через голову, после чего, не мешкая, расстегнул и спустил по ногам брюки. Кайло до зуда в ладонях захотелось прикоснуться к нему — белая кожа и едва заметные светлые веснушки, точно россыпь солнечных бликов, манили к себе. Он облизнулся и шагнул навстречу. Хакс прямо посмотрел на него и, крепко взявшись за его ремень, спокойно сказал:  
— Что ж, приступим.

От Кайло ускользнуло то, как они добрались до спальни. Пусть он и видел с порога квартиры, что там всего несколько шагов, но он не запомнил ни один из них, поглощённый поцелуями и первыми жадными прикосновениями.

Хакс целовался умело, азартно и так, будто боролся за каждый глоток воздуха. Словно его язык и горячие пальцы, которыми он распутывал застёжки и стаскивал одежду с Кайло, участвовали во вторжении на вражескую территорию. И жаждали её завоевать во что бы то ни стало. У Кайло на секунду закружилась голова, когда, добравшись до кровати, Хакс сильным толчком обрушил его на матрас.

— Ты же не против минета? — насмешливо поинтересовался Хакс, присев на колени в изножье кровати.  
— О, Бездна! — выдохнул Кайло, пристально глядя на припухшие раскрасневшиеся губы. — Конечно нет.  
— Я так и думал, — кивнул Хакс и склонился к его животу.

Кайло раздражала избитая фраза про «талантливый рот», но ощущая, с какой ловкостью и тщанием Хакс приступил к делу, он не смог избавиться от этой навязчивой мысли. Хакс облизал губы и втянул в рот член Кайло — пройдясь по стволу, язык упруго заскользил вокруг головки и пощекотал уздечку. Кайло не удержался и подался бёдрами вверх, стремясь быстрее погрузиться внутрь горячего рта, но Хакс жёстко упёрся в его бёдра и не дал продолжить движение. Сверкнув потемневшим взглядом из-под густой рыжей чёлки — «Ох, крифф», мысленно выругался Кайло, — он втянул щёки, и начал в удобном для себя ритме, неспешно и плотно насаживаться на член, распаляя жар, тлеющий внизу живота.

Кайло откинулся на кровати и сдавленно застонал — ему давно никто так здорово не отсасывал. Наслаждаясь, он то закрывал глаза, то вновь широко раскрывал их, чтобы уловить всё: сочный вечерний свет, собственную, блестящую от пота кожу, наливающиеся краснотой следы ногтей и рыжеволосую макушку, ритмично двигающуюся между его раздвинутыми ногами.

Он блаженствовал, но пока в одностороннем порядке, а это не входило в его планы. Поэтому Кайло осторожно сжал в кулаке горсть чужих волос и заставил Хакса отстраниться от своего члена.

— Иди сюда, — позвал он.

Хакс смахнул со лба пару прилипших прядей и, стиснув основание его члена пальцами, прищурился:  
— Только не говори, что ты думал, будто я сразу позволю себя трахнуть?

«Думал», — отрицательно мотнул головой Кайло. Он много что успел надумать за эти дни, но даже своим затуманенным от удовольствия мозгом понимал, что благоразумнее будет не озвучивать всё сразу.

— Тогда чего ты хочешь? — прохрипел он, борясь с тем, чтобы не начать вбиваться в горячий кулак, сжимающий основание его члена.  
— Ответной услуги.

Хакс ухмыльнулся и быстро взобрался на кровать. Стояло у него отменно, едва ли не сильнее, чему у самого Кайло, и он почувствовал, что пересохший рот наполняется слюной. Он уже хотел подняться и опрокинуть Хакса на постель, чтобы поменяться ролями, но тот коротко куснул его за сосок и ловко повернулся, зависая сверху.

— Предлагаю скоординировать действия, — выдохнул он, словно обращаясь напрямую к члену Кайло, который от такого внимания дрогнул и прижался к животу. — Ты мне, я тебе.

Тёплое дыхание Хакса касалось кожи на внутренней поверхности бёдер и щекотало ещё влажный от слюны член. Сладкое напряжение внизу живота обещало скорую разрядку, поэтому единственное, чего сейчас хотел Кайло, это то, чтобы рот Хакса вернулся туда, где он был минуту назад.

— Давай, — согласился он, накрывая ладонями округлую задницу.

Кайло сглотнул и уставился на крепкий аккуратный член, качнувшийся перед его лицом. Волосы в паху Хакса были тщательно подстрижены, мышцы широко разведённых худощавых бёдер подрагивали от напряжения, а с яркой, налитой кровью головки прямо ему на грудь капнула прозрачная капля смазки. Кайло втянул воздух сквозь зубы и, подавшись вверх, жадно раскрыл рот, позволяя головке скользнуть на язык. Ответного стона он почти не расслышал, но его член вновь обволокло желанное влажное тепло.

Они удивительно быстро нашли общий ритм.

Кайло крепко держал Хакса за бёдра и ритмично подавался вверх, впуская член в своё горло, а Хакс тем временем сильно и даже в чём-то неистово отсасывал ему. Отстранившись на секунду, тот шумно облизал ладонь, и в следующее мгновение Кайло замычал и чуть не подавился членом — Хакс сжал влажной ладонью яички, а потом скользнул дальше. Кайло слегка напрягся, не рассчитывая на такое продолжения, но Хакс только прижал палец ко входу и принялся массировать мышцы в одном ритме с движениями губ.

И Кайло поплыл — в паху неудержимо нарастало тепло, нервное напряжение свилось в клубок, готовое вот-вот прорваться наружу. Он безвольно выпустил член Хакса изо рта и, зажмурившись, прижался губами к его влажному бедру.

Он уже не контролировал издаваемые звуки и почти не осознавал, что частые загнанные стоны принадлежат ему. «Ещё, ещё, ещё…», — бессловесно билось в мыслях, пока вся кровь и всё желание стянулись в низ живота. Он сильнее прижал к себе Хакса, и тот так глубоко вобрал его член, что Кайло наконец бессвязно выкрикнул и кончил в горячий жадный рот, который ни на секунду не отстранился от него.

Кайло на несколько мгновений выпал из реальности. Ошеломляющее облегчение ненадолго превратило его тело в желе, поэтому он даже не поднял руки, когда Хакс, выпутавшись из его хватки, вновь развернулся и сжал его челюсть пальцами.

— Открой.

У Кайло ещё плыло перед глазами, поэтому он не сразу понял, что от него требуется. Но когда Хакс одной рукой опёрся на кровать рядом с его головой, а второй начал яростно себе дрочить, Кайло перехватил его член поверх тонких пальцев. Лицо Хакса, влажное, раскрасневшееся, исказила мучительная гримаса, и он после нескольких движений тихо вскрикнул и кончил. Кайло накрыл ладонью головку и мягко поглаживал член, размазывая сперму, пока Хакс не перестал вздрагивать от затухающих спазмов удовольствия. После этого он поднёс ладонь к губам и начисто облизал её под внимательным взглядом полузакрытых глаз Хакса.

Прохладная вечерняя тишина, окутавшая их после всего случившегося, напоминала одеяло. Выпутываться из неё не хотелось.

— На сегодня всё? — хрипло поинтересовался Кайло, пристраивая руку на талии улёгшегося рядом Хакса.  
— А ты самонадеян, — проворчал тот. — Уже рассчитываешь на завтра.  
— А ты разве нет?

Хакс повозился, устраиваясь удобнее, и громко зевнул:  
— Посмотрим.

Он небрежно обтёрся углом простыни и, чуть помешкав, закинул ногу Кайло на бедро. Тот опустил ладонь на неё и погладил округлое колено.

— Твои люди проследят, чтобы здесь не появился посторонний?  
— Да. Твои?  
— Тоже.  
— Отлично.

Хакс вздохнул, будто бы ещё собирался что-то сказать, но через минуту он уже спал. Кайло вновь погладил его колено и, повернувшись, уткнулся носом во влажные рыжие пряди.

Он был уверен, время скуки на Матуе подошло к концу.


	4. 04

_Система Фрирр, 35 ПБЯ_

Кайло сидел за столом в окружении дюжины офицеров, но мысли его простирались гораздо дальше, чем зал совещаний, коридоры, лифты, кишащие жизнью палубы и даже границы металлической обшивки крейсера. 

Его мысль перескакивала с человека на человека, с планеты на планету, из прошлого в будущее. Монотонный голос очередного докладчика вгонял в подобие транса, и Кайло приходилось прикладывать немалые усилия, чтобы удержать себя в здесь-и-сейчас. 

Последней ночью он плохо спал. 

Признание Хакса в своей слабости, в том, что он столкнулся с проблемой, которую не в состоянии решить самостоятельно и которая повлекла за собой мучительную необходимость открыться перед Кайло, послужило отмычкой к глубинам памяти, куда он однажды зарёкся заглядывать. Но теперь было поздно. Давно похороненные, но вскрытые несколько дней назад образы посыпались на Кайло, как коробки из доверху забитого шкафа — однажды открыв его, больше невозможно собрать и затолкать на место все выпавшие вещи. 

Солёный запах бриза, охрипший от злости и стонов голос, запасная бритва, чужие раздражающие привычки, сонное дыхание, настроенный на двоих закрытый канал в голонете — десятки, сотни разрозненных осколков. Ворох мелких никчёмных фактов, за которыми пряталось что-то глубинное, тёмное и опасное. Кайло не хотел, чтобы оно пробудилось и вновь набрало силу, но ничего не мог с собой поделать — после визита в каюту Хакса его преследовало ощущение, будто он пытается остановить руками бурную реку. 

— …ные разведки свидетельствуют, что в трёх ближайших секторах следы вражеского флота не обнаружены, — звонкий голос молодого капитана ввинтился в утомлённый мозг Кайло, и он поморщился. — Поэтому мы с высокой долей вероятности можем обеспечить безопасный коридор для прибытия делегации.   
— Насколько высока эта доля? — поинтересовался Кайло.   
— Девяносто шесть процентов, сэр.   
— Значит, целых четыре процента вы отводите на ошибку?   
— Н-нет, сэр, — дрогнув, заверил капитан. — Безопасность делегации в приоритете. Мы направим усиленные патрули по маршруту следования и обеспечим группе расширенный эскорт. Осмелюсь доложить, сэр, что сопротивленцы просто не рискнут нападать при таком превосходстве сил.   
— В своё время превосходство сил не спасло ни первую, ни вторую Звезду смерти, капитан. 

Кайло вперил тяжёлый взгляд в офицера:   
— Никогда не недооценивайте врага. — На краю поля зрения вспыхнул рыжий блик, и Кайло моргнул, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы не скосить взгляд. — Это прописная истина, пренебрежение которой многим стоило жизни.   
— Так точно, сэр, — сглотнул капитан. 

Кайло встал и опёрся ладонями о столешницу. 

— Резюме брифинга, а также подробную схему операции пришлёте генералу Хаксу и мне. Совещание окончено, вы свободны. 

Офицеры дружно поднялись и, отдав честь, плотной группой покинули зал. В последнее время мало кто рисковал оставаться с Кайло один на один — ощущение еле сдерживаемой ярости и чего-то, отвратительно напоминавшего отчаяние, распространялось вокруг него, как облако отравляющего газа. Кайло чувствовал это и пытался контролировать себя, но получалось плохо. 

Удостоверившись, что закончившееся совещание было последним в его графике, Кайло потёр ноющий висок и оправился в сторону лифта. 

Хакс редко выходил из каюты. 

Несмотря на все усилия, предпринятые службой по контролю за информацией, по кораблю медленно, но верно расползались слухи. Одни говорили, что генералу всего лишь нездоровится, но скоро всё пройдёт, и он вернётся к исполнению своих обязанностей. Вторые судачили, что Хакс впал в немилость и его отстранили от командования. Кто-то, наоборот, с уверенностью говорил о повышении и переводе генерала на флагман Сноука. А кто-то злорадствовал, что Хакса наконец настигла расплата за гибель «Старкиллера» и делегация, прибытие которой ожидалось на крейсере, на самом должна была сопроводить разжалованного генерала на трибунал. 

Ничто из этого, конечно, не являлось правдой, но недомолвки и капли информации, которые всё-таки просачивались сквозь решето цензуры, порождали нездоровую атмосферу. Кайло лично приказал главе службы безопасности «Финализатора» ввести в действие протоколы фильтрации данных в локальной и внешней сети. Но никто не мог запретить простую человеческую болтовню, которой наполнялись столовые, душевые, казармы штурмовиков и офицерские кают-компании. 

Хакс был слишком встроен в жизнь Первого ордена, чтобы его отсутствие осталось незамеченным. 

Это было понятно хотя бы по тому, что выпуски новостей, которые отдел пропаганды ежедневно выкладывал в голонет, чтобы демонстрировать на построениях и в учебных классах, внезапно стали очень популярными. Каждый выпуск завершался короткой, но неизменно насыщенной идеологической пятиминуткой, которую произносил лично Хакс. И за последнюю неделю количество зрителей, которые вглядывались в экран, пытаясь увидеть на лице генерала признаки то ли опалы, то ли грядущих перемен, выросло в разы. 

И только Кайло знал, какой ценой создавалась эта видимость нормальности. Он знал, как Хакс сидел и в собственноручно написанной программе собирал каждое такое послание из фрагментов своих прошлых выступлений. Как, согнувшись над консолью, он скрупулёзно подгонял звуковые дорожки, складывая, точно мозаику, новые предложения из старых слов. Один лишь Кайло видел, что Хакс при этом иногда забывался и начинал шевелить губами, беззвучно повторяя отточенные, выверенные до буквы фразы, которые он больше не мог произнести. 

Наблюдать за этим было мучительно. 

Хакс старался не подавать виду и внешне спокойно ожидал прибытия одного из лучших нейрохирургов Первого ордена, который служил на «Превосходстве». Ещё оставалась надежда, что специалист такого уровня сможет разобраться в проблеме и найти решение, которое не в силах были предложить медики с «Финализатора». Но Кайло, погрязший в воспоминаниях, замечал и узнавал слишком многое. Напряжение в спине, складка между бровями, ссадины на запястьях, отпечатки чашек на столе, небрежно брошенное покрывало на кровати — всё это говорило о том, что Хакс начал терять контроль и поддаваться панике.   
Прошлым вечером Кайло поймал себя на том, что ему до дрожи в руках хочется обнять Хакса. За неделю, в течение которой им пришлось ожидать прибытия врача, Кайло привык вечерами приходить к генералу, чтобы рассказать о делах прошедшего дня и обсудить с Хаксом список задач на следующие корабельные сутки. Они координировали работу, активно переписываясь на датападах, а тишина, висевшая в холодной каюте Хакса, в некоторые моменты, казалось, даже теплела. 

В тот вечер свет лампы, который отражался от блестящей поверхности стола, жёлтым облаком окутывал сидевшего в одной рубашке Хакса, сглаживая его черты и размывая восприятие. Именно на игру света Кайло списал то, что, подняв взгляд от экрана, он вздрогнул, на миг отчётливо увидев вместо уставшего генерала, склонившегося над планшетом, молодого рыжего майора, читающего в саду. Ярким кадром высветилось в памяти, каким был Хакс семь лет тому назад — человеком, которого Кайло теперь постоянно вспоминал. 

Тогда Кайло быстро завершил работу и сбежал из каюты Хакса. Теперь же он возвращался туда с новостью, что завтра наконец прибудет врач с «Превосходства» и тем самым положит конец сложившейся ситуации. 

Он искренне надеялся, что так оно и будет. 

Следующий день прошёл в суете: делегация добралась без потерь, но разведчики засекли активность в одном из прилегающих секторов. Поэтому к тому моменту, когда Кайло разобрался с насущными проблемами, Хакс успел провести в медотсеке более трёх часов. 

Кайло едва дождался пришедшего на датапад сообщения о том, что Хакс покинул кабинет врача и в сопровождении адъютанта отправился в свою каюту. Кайло хотел бы пойти за ним, но поговорить с врачом сейчас было важнее. Поэтому он отправил приказ адъютанту не оставлять Хакса одного до его появления и, покинув мостик, направился в медблок. 

Доктор Эли Млав, моложавая коренастая женщина с короткострижеными, как у штурмовика, волосами, сидела за столом и сосредоточенно изучала данные на множестве парящих перед ней окон. Кайло ненадолго замер в дверях, скользнув взглядом по непонятным ему графикам, диаграммам и таблицам, а затем прямо задал интересующий его вопрос:   
— Он сможет снова говорить? 

Доктор Млав подняла взгляд от изучаемых данных и, прищурившись, посмотрела на него. 

— Здравствуйте. Вы, как я понимаю, Кайло Рен, сокомандующий генерала Хакса на этом корабле.   
— Да.   
— Присаживайтесь, я бы хотела обрисовать ситуацию.   
— Хакс будет говорить? — с нажимом повторил Кайло.   
— Для начала позвольте кое-что сказать мне. 

Доктор казалась абсолютно невозмутимой, и Кайло вспомнил, что она входит в круг врачей, допущенных лично к Сноуку, поэтому запугивать её было бессмысленно. Убедившись, что в соседнем помещении нет ни медперсонала, ни дроидов, он зашёл в кабинет и сел на стоящую у стены кушетку. 

— Слушаю.   
— Вы знаете, что такое ИМП? 

Кайло поморщился:   
— Знаю. Хакс… то есть генерал Хакс, рассказал мне.   
— Значит, вы осведомлены о принципах работы биочипа?   
— В общих чертах.   
— Чип соединяется с мозгом прочными нейронными связями, поэтому удалить его нельзя — только деактивировать. 

Кайло угрюмо смотрел на неё:   
— Но это же…   
— Варварство?   
— Нет. Инструмент контроля.   
— Разумеется, — скупо улыбнулась доктор. — Разумеется, это один из способов, с помощью которого Высшее командование Ордена гарантирует лояльность офицеров. Все носители чипов, а их не более сотни, — руководители самого высокого ранга. И предательство или попытка саботажа любого из них может нанести серьёзных урон целям и задачам Первого ордена. 

Кайло безотчётно сжал кулаки:   
— Вы можете убивать своих офицеров с помощью чипов?   
— Ох, Бездна! Нет, конечно! 

Впервые с начала разговора доктор Млав потеряла невозмутимость и выглядела искренне оскорблённой. 

— Это же не рабский ошейник, чтобы закладывать в него взрывчатку! Нет-нет, речь идёт только о стирании информации. Да, в качестве побочного явления может произойти стирание части — или целого — личности, но ни о каком убийстве речь не идёт, помилуйте. Первый орден несёт Галактике мир, покой и порядок, а не примитивную физическую расправу. 

В памяти Кайло вспыхнул образ: яркий красный луч, смертоносно и величественно протянувшийся через космос, чтобы раз и навсегда принести покой и порядок системе Хосниан. 

Он сглотнул и хрипло спросил:   
— Зачем вы мне это рассказываете?   
— Затем, чтобы вы поняли неоднозначность сложившейся ситуации. Результаты обследований говорят, что речевой центр в мозгу генерала Хакса полностью заблокирован. Без удаления чипа невозможно узнать, есть ли возможность восстановить речевую функцию. А удалить даже повреждённый чип — особенно повреждённый чип — я не могу. Точнее, могу, но гарантия сохранения личности при этом минимальна.   
— Сколько?   
— Согласно расчётам, менее четырёх процентов. 

Кайло вцепился в край кушетки. В уши назойливо вползала больничная тишина — сухая, стерильная и мёртвая. 

— И каков ваш вердикт? 

Доктор одним жестом смахнула всё ещё парящие перед ней экраны и аккуратно сложила перед собой руки:   
— Если не удалить чип, генерал Хакс навсегда останется немым. 

Ладони Кайло похолодели. Он прочистил горло:   
— А если всё же удалить? 

Доктор Млав посмотрела на него очень внимательно и негромко, но веско сказала:   
— Если удалить чип, с вероятностью девяносто шесть процентов генерал Хакс перестанет быть генералом Хаксом. 

Тишину медблока нарушил громкий треск надломившегося края кушетки.


	5. 05

_Система Илум, 32 ПБЯБ_

На этот раз в их распоряжении был целый день, что выглядело настоящим подарком судьбы. 

Получив по закрытому каналу коды доступа, Кайло отправился в каюту Хакса, как только прибыл на «Абсолюшн» — он решил дождаться прибытия полковника на его территории. 

Кайло горел нетерпением, ведь последний раз они виделись с Хаксом три месяца назад. И честно говоря, двухчасовое свидание в порту в ожидании пересадки на следующий корабль свиданием можно было назвать только с большой натяжкой. Так, быстрый обмен привычными колкостями, тесный кабинет в административном блоке, откуда под давлением угроз и своего звания Хакс выгнал диспетчера, и жадная дрочка, ради которой они даже не потрудились раздеться. А потом были несколько минут блаженной тишины, когда оба тяжело дышали в шею друг друга и прислушивались к ощущению, как время растворяется в каплях пота, стекающих под воротник. Этого было меньше, чем недостаточно. Но они оба были так заняты, и им так редко удавалось встретиться, что они не могли отказываться даже от такой малости. 

Проект СБ-12, он же мобильная боевая база «Старкиллер», главная надежда и козырь в рукаве Первого ордена, вступил в финальную стадию разработки. Поэтому Хакс, как главный куратор проекта, метался по системам и планетам, проводя многочисленные совещания, проверки, приёмку работ и крифф ещё знает какие собрания. Самому Кайло приходилось всё чаще выполнять поручения Верховного лидера в пределах Внешнего и Внутреннего кольца, готовя плацдарм для будущих действий. Вот-вот должно было состояться торжественное и, согласно замыслу Сноука, ужасающее явление Первого ордена перед лицом ничего не подозревающей Новой республики, поэтому весь Орден, а также рыцари Рен работали не покладая рук. 

Короткий сигнал оповестил о том, что путь в каюту открыт, и Кайло быстро зашёл внутрь. Хакс, конечно, позаботился о том, чтобы записи с камер наблюдения транслировали пустой коридор, но никто не гарантировал, что из-за угла не появится патруль штурмовиков или какой-нибудь офицер, который наверняка обратит внимание на то, что магистр ордена Рен почему-то беспрепятственно заходит в каюту полковника Хакса. Пусть их отношения длились вот уже четыре года, оба пришли к выводу, что огласка им ни к чему. 

Каюта на «Абсолюшне», как однажды вскользь упомянул Хакс, досталась ему в наследство от отца. Именно поэтому он переделал в ней всё, что мог переделать — начиная от системы кондиционирования и заканчивая панелями на потолке освежителя. В итоге помещение выглядело безупречно стильным, но строгим и холодным, а о серебристую отделку мебели, казалось, можно было порезаться. Но Кайло знал, что тут и там в этой каюте встречаются вещи, которые по-настоящему дороги Хаксу, будь то любимая книга, домашний халат или упаковка острых снеков, припрятанная в мини-баре за бутылкой виски. 

Одна из таких вещей, непримечательная для постороннего глаза, лежала в спальне на консоли рядом с кроватью. По дороге в освежитель Кайло обратил на неё внимание и не мог не улыбнуться — это был его подарок, сувенир, привезённый с одной из планет Внутреннего кольца. Небольшой продолговатый брусок, напоминающий осколок обсидиана, на самом деле был тэйтемским чёрным янтарём — поделочным камнем, из которого местные племена делали украшения. У него было лишь одно отличительное свойство — от тепла тела чёрный матовый камень словно разгорался изнутри и через некоторое время превращался в яркий оранжевый янтарь. 

Кайло не смог пройти мимо такого, и когда он преподнёс подарок недоумевающему Хаксу, то не удержался от шутки:   
— Он как ты, чёрный и твёрдый. Но стоит посильнее сжать в кулаке и как следует согреть, он показывает свою истинную сущность.   
— Дивная ассоциация, — фыркнул тогда Хакс и небрежно опустил янтарь в карман. 

Теперь же Кайло видел, что его подарок не пропал зря. 

В освежителе он провёл совсем немного времени. Он не хотел терять ни минуты из тех нескольких часов, которые они могли провести вместе, поэтому когда сигнал доложил о том, что дверь каюты снова открылась, Кайло уже был готов. 

Он вышел навстречу Хаксу в одном полотенце, обмотанном вокруг бёдер, и судя по внимательному взгляду, которым тот скользнул по его телу, наряд он выбрал подходящий. 

— Ну, привет. Заставляешь себя ждать.   
— Привет. — Хакс снял и повесил в шкаф шинель, а затем и принялся разуваться. 

Кайло подошёл вплотную. Не в их привычках было бросаться друг другу на шею даже после долгого расставания, но Хакс в этот раз был особенно сдержан. 

— Как твоё повышение?   
— Не хочу об этом говорить.   
— У Сноука просто нет вариантов, — пробормотал Кайло, беря в руки вечно зябнущие ладони Хакса и начиная разминать запястья, — ты фактически в одиночку отвечаешь за «Старкиллер». 

Тот вздохнул:   
— Кайло…   
— Считай, генеральские нашивки уже красуются на твоём рукаве — в Первом ордене мало кто заслужил это звание так же, как ты. Поэтому скоро уже…   
— Кайло, — прервал его Хакс.   
— Что? 

Кайло поднял голову и успел на мгновение поймать странный, отдающий отчаянием взгляд светлых глаз. 

— Заткнись, — припечатал Хакс. — Во имя Бездны, просто заткнись. 

И он подался вперёд, захватывая поцелуем рот Кайло. 

Хакс был требовательным, порой откровенно властным любовником. Но иногда на него находила непривычная, пугающая своей глубиной нежность, которую Кайло за все эти годы так и не сумел себе объяснить. Чувствуя, как неторопливо и тщательно Хакс целует его, как прохладные пальцы мягко зарываются во влажные волосы на затылке, Кайло понял, что сегодня у Хакса не было настроения бороться за власть каждым своим движением и вздохом. 

Хакс целовал его долго и вдумчиво, так, будто пытался заново узнать — или запомнить — каждое ощущение, каждую молекулу тела. Кайло тем временем раздевал его, не дёргая ремень как обычно, не вытряхивая худое жилистое тело из кителя, который, казалось, второй кожей прирос к Хаксу, не оставляя следов на каждом открывающемся участке тела — нет, сегодня всё было иначе. Более чувственно и более откровенно. 

Поэтому в глубине души Кайло всколыхнулась неясная тревога. 

— Хакс, — тихо позвал он, поглаживая пальцами талию. — Всё в порядке?   
— М-м? — Хакс выдохнул и размашисто провёл языком по его ключице. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?   
— Ты странный… В смысле, ты более странный, чем обычно.   
— Я думал, тебя давно это не пугает.   
— Меня это никогда не пугало, — проворчал Кайло, расстёгивая ширинку на чужих брюках и ныряя ладонью под эластичную ткань трусов. — С тех самых пор, как ты пытался угрожать мне снайперами в том пруду на Матуе. 

Хакс коротко хохотнул, а потом застонал, когда Кайло накрыл ладонью его встающий член, одновременно стискивая второй рукой всё ещё обтянутую форменным сукном задницу. Он провёл ребром ладони между ягодиц и, сжав член в кулаке, несколько раз провёл по нему рукой. И спустя пару минут этих бесхитростных ласк Хакс не выдержал — сам стянул вниз брюки и бельё, а затем переступил через них, оставшись наконец полностью обнажённым. Кайло, ненадолго отстранившийся, чтобы позволить Хаксу раздеться, тут же обнял его, прижимая к себе ещё ближе. Он гладил ладонями спину, скользил пальцами по выступающим позвонкам, пощипывал чувствительные соски и не прекращал целовать Хакса. 

Почувствовав, как согрелась кожа под его прикосновениями, он коснулся впалой щеки и спросил:   
— Как ты хочешь сегодня?   
— Так, — Хакс выдохнул и скользнул коленом вдоль его бедра. 

Кайло тихо зарычал, крепко обнимая податливое тело и чувствуя, как дрожат натянутые мышцы ног. Он вновь поцеловал Хакса, а затем, подхватив одной рукой под колено, а второй за талию, быстро повернулся и вжал его в стену. 

Жар начал разливаться по телу, поцелуи стали жёстче, смазаннее. Они тёрлись друг о друга, как подростки, впервые пытающиеся получить удовольствие. С новым толчком бёдер полностью вставший член Кайло скользнул между ягодиц Хакса и они оба застонали. Было так хорошо — так понятно, привычно и правильно. Навалившись на Хакса и сильнее прижав его к стене, Кайло высвободил одну руку и потянулся вниз. Тот насколько мог выгнулся, задирая бёдра выше, и Кайло нащупал горячую скользкую кожу. 

— Ты уже?..   
— Очевидно, да. 

Хакс зажмурился, когда Кайло осторожно обвёл пальцем растянутые мышцы, а затем уверенно скользнул внутрь. Он не стал тянуть — Хакс подготовился, а значит ждал, чтобы Кайло скорее приступил к делу, — поэтому сразу двинул двумя пальцами, так, как любил Хакс, сильно, резко, глубоко. 

Вскоре они стонали уже оба, а воздух в каюте, недавно казавшийся прохладным, теперь лип испариной к коже. Почувствовав, что ещё немного, и он совсем сорвётся, Кайло вынул липкие от смазки пальцы и подхватил Хакса под колени. 

— Держись за меня, — попросил он, и Хакс закусил губу, заглушая короткий всхлип. 

Он обнял его руками и ногами, зарылся носом в шею и, казалось, не дышал всё то короткое время, которое потребовалось Кайло, чтобы дойти до спальни. 

Слишком сильно сцепившись друг с другом, они неловко упали на кровать. Кайло смазанно поцеловал белое плечо и уже хотел развернуть Хакса спиной к себе — такая поза была тому по вкусу, — но он вдруг остановил его. 

— Нет, — лишённый привычного безупречного фасада Хакс, как всегда, казался моложе и откровеннее. — Хочу тебя видеть. 

Кайло не мог противиться такой просьбе. 

— Я здесь, — он поцеловал гладковыбритый подбородок. — Всегда здесь. Я никуда не денусь. 

После чего вслепую нашарил флакон смазки, который заранее бросил на кровать, и, смазав член, плавным движением вошёл в давно ждущее его тело. 

Кайло захлёстывали эмоции — жаркое, густое, бурлящее точно лава вожделение и звенящая на грани понимания тревога. Всё вместе заставляло воспринимать происходящее ещё острее и чётче, делая удовольствие почти невыносимым. 

Он закинул ноги Хакса себе на плечи и двигался глубоко, мощно и почти безжалостно. Но Хакс, который обычно не слишком любил грубость, на этот раз словно ничего не замечал. Он иногда жмурился и давился короткими стонами, но всё остальное время неотрывно смотрел на Кайло. И этот его взгляд — пристальный, пронизывающий, болезненно нежный — пугал и возбуждал Кайло в равной степени. «Что-то случилось, что… случилось… что-то», — обрывочно стучало в его голове, но он не мог остановиться. Разрядка накатывала неумолимой волной, и он почти упустил момент, когда Хакс часто задышал и потянулся рукой вниз. 

— Нет, дай! Я сам, — прохрипел Кайло и стиснул влажный, напряжённый, готовый излиться член Хакса в своей ладони. 

Отчаянно двигая кулаком и бёдрами, он заворожённо наблюдал за оргазмом Хакса. Тот вскинул руки, вцепился изо всех сил в простыни и, выгнувшись, кончил с протяжным стоном, больше похожим на плач. 

Кайло окончательно перестал контролировать свои движения. Глядя на то, как Хакс не может отдышаться, на его мокрые ресницы и полуоткрытый влажный рот, Кайло потерялся где-то между наслаждением и мукой. 

Он застонал. 

— Давай, — едва слышно произнёс Хакс и так сильно стиснул Кайло в себе, что тот, спустя несколько отчаянных толчков, обрушился в оргазм следом за Хаксом. 

Это было почти больно — удовольствие и что-то, чему Кайло так и не нашёл названия, огнём прошлось вдоль нервов. Он даже не мог застонать: лишь загнанно дышал и отчаянно цеплялся за Хакса, который всё ещё вздрагивал под ним от перевозбуждения. 

Было ощущение, что этот секс из них обоих чуть душу не вынул. 

Вслушиваясь в наступившую тишину, Кайло вспомнил, что его мучил какой-то вопрос, но в голове царила блаженная, всеобъемлющая пустота. 

— Что?.. — едва пошевелил он языком.   
— Тш-ш, — Хакс провёл пальцами по его мокрому лбу и легко поцеловал в скулу. — Потом, всё потом. Выпусти меня. 

Кайло заворчал, неохотно перекатываясь на бок, чтобы не давить всем своим весом на Хакса. Тот хотел подняться, чтобы пойти в освежитель, но Кайло схватил его за руку, опрокинул обратно на постель и уткнулся носом в затылок. 

— Пожалуйста, останься. 

Хакс крупно вздрогнул. 

— Потом сходишь в душ. Давай полежим.   
— Я…   
— Ты же говорил, что у нас целый день.   
— Говорил.   
— Так не торопись, у нас ещё есть время. Давай отдохнём, — Кайло сам не заметил, как перешёл на просительные интонации. — Потом трахни меня. Мы отоспимся, позавтракаем и у нас ещё останется несколько часов.   
— Кайло… 

Он не видел лица Хакса, но по тому, как вздрогнула его грудь под рукой, понял, что у него перехватило дыхание. 

— Пожалуйста, — что-то неназванное грозило поглотить его, и Кайло не хотел, не представлял, как можно сейчас остаться в одиночестве, — пожалуйста, Хакс. 

Тот замер, а потом медленно выдохнул. 

— Хорошо, — он погладил обнимающую его руку, — хорошо, ты прав. У нас ещё есть время. 

Кайло удовлетворённо вздохнул и прижался к Хаксу теснее. 

Они лежали и лениво целовались, пока последняя сказанная фраза медленно растворялась в воздухе, и тогда Кайло ещё верил, что это правда.


	6. 06

_Система Фрирр, 35 ПБЯ_

Он никогда не смотрел эту запись целиком. Три года назад, в день торжественного ввода «Старкиллера» в эксплуатацию, новость об этом несколько недель крутили по зашифрованным каналам в локальной голосети Первого ордена. 

Торжественное построение безупречно ровных шеренг людей и техники на плацу, ряды почётных гостей на трибунах, белый снег, горные пики и красно-чёрные стяги — всё складывалось в идеальный открыточный образ. Видео было призвано служить безупречной, без малейшего изъяна иллюстрацией мощи и величия Первого ордена. Чья миссия заключалась в том, чтобы исправить ошибки Империи и принести измученной хаосом Галактике долгожданные мир и покой. 

В центре картины, возвышаясь над толпой, стоял режиссёр этого спектакля — высокий, смертельно бледный рыжеволосый мужчина в объёмной шинели, которая делала его худую фигуру более значительной. Диктор, комментирующий событие, захлёбываясь от энтузиазма, не мог подобрать слов, чтобы в должной степени его описать: Армитаж Хакс — самый молодой генерал вооружённых сил, цвет и надежда Первого ордена, доблестный офицер, выдающийся тактик, куратор проекта «Старкиллер» и просто прекрасный семьянин. 

На этом месте Кайло, который несколько раз честно пытался посмотреть запись до конца, всегда обрывал её, не в силах бороться с желанием уничтожить экран. Потому что в этот момент камера выхватывала на трибуне молодую, элегантно одетую блондинку и несколько долгих кадров смаковала её красивое лицо и влюблённые взгляды, которые она бросала на своего мужа. 

Хакс женился спустя неделю после того, как исчез, не прощаясь, из собственной каюты на «Абсолюшне», оставив Кайло в одиночестве спать в разворошенной постели. 

Все эти дни Кайло заваливал его сообщениями, пытаясь выяснить, почему Хакс так внезапно пропал, не дождавшись даже окончания отведённого им времени. Тот упорно молчал, а когда вышел этот проклятый выпуск новостей, Кайло сам всё понял. 

Хакс наконец добился того, к чему шёл всю свою жизнь. И в новом светлом будущем, где он командовал «Старкиллером» и метил в кресло в Высшем совете Первого ордена, не было места нелепому курортному роману, который растянулся на непозволительно долгий срок. Мимолётное увлечение следовало отбросить, потому оно и осталось среди влажных простыней в пустой, быстро выстывшей каюте. 

Прошло несколько лет, и Кайло считал, что он сумел пережить это предательство. Ему это было не впервой. Сначала враньё матери про деда, затем дядя морочил ему голову однобокой трактовкой Силы, а потом Хакс в одиночку разрушил то странное и крепкое, что было между ними… Как бы то ни было, Кайло переступил через это и пошёл дальше. 

Но сейчас он не мог избавиться от нахлынувших воспоминаний. И чувствовал, что, несмотря на всю ярость, непонимание и жгучую боль от предательства Хакса, он всё-таки хочет ему помочь. Он не мог оставить Хакса немым, беспомощным и бесполезным, даже если мстительный внутренний голос нашёптывал, что тот сполна заслужил все свои страдания. 

Поэтому Кайло воззвал к своему учителю. 

Сейчас он стоял в просторном зале совещаний, сумрак которого разгонял луч, направленный в центр платформы, где должна была появиться голограмма Сноука. Кайло ждал и безучастно отмечал каждую минуту, протекающую в ожидании сигнала с «Превосходства». 

За все годы обучения и служения у Сноука, это был первый раз, когда он сам отправил учителю запрос, и не было никакой гарантии, что тот найдёт время, а главное желание, чтобы предстать перед Кайло. 

Но он стоял и смиренно ждал. 

Длинный подиум, ведущий от скрытых в полумраке дверей, ряды кресел и столов, расходящиеся в стороны, лёгкое дуновение воздуха из вентиляции — Кайло будто существовал вне материального мира, который служил лишь оболочкой его мыслям. Он был полностью погружён в себя и в воспоминания. 

Но наконец лёгкое гудение и характерное напряжение воздуха сообщили о том, что канал связи установлен, и Кайло склонил голову:   
— Учитель.   
— Магистр Рен.   
— Спасибо, что откликнулись на зов, учитель.   
— Меня заинтересовало, что могло сподвигнуть тебя на это. 

Кайло сглотнул, расправил плечи и открыто посмотрел на возвышающийся над ним призрачный силуэт. Сноук подавлял даже своей голограммой. 

— Вы знаете о ситуации с генералом Хаксом?   
— Разумеется. Мне давно доложили.   
— Доктор Млав, которой вы позволили прибыть на «Финализатор», сегодня провела обследование и заверила, что имеющимися в её распоряжении методами не может помочь вернуть генералу возможность говорить.   
— Да, она прислала мне рапорт. 

Голос Сноука, пропущенный через передатчик, звучал сухо и равнодушно. Совсем не так, как в детстве Кайло, когда этот голос, шепчущий в голове, казался единственной надеждой на понимание и признание. 

Он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и выпалил:   
— Учитель, я прошу разрешения испытать на генерале Хаксе исцеление Силы. 

Сноук, пребывая на далёком «Превосходстве», откинулся на спинку трона. На его обезображенном старыми шрамами лице проступило новое выражение:   
— Интересно, — произнёс он, вглядываясь в Кайло. — Зачем тебе это? 

Тот подготовился заранее, поэтому быстро ответил:   
— Я привык работать с генералом Хаксом — несмотря на множество противоречий, нам удалось наладить продуктивную совместную работу. К тому же он весьма полезен Первому ордену. Кроме того, я никогда не использовал эту грань Силы, и сейчас выпал хороший шанс испытать навыки и возможности, которые появились у меня благодаря вам, учитель.   
— Что же ты планируешь предпринять?   
— Я хочу с помощью Силы деактивировать биочип, а после этого попробую восстановить повреждённые связи в заблокированном участке мозга. 

Сноук мягко улыбнулся, что на его расчерченном глубокими шрамами лице выглядело устрашающе:   
— Мой дорогой ученик, это очень самонадеянно. Ты отнюдь не хирург. К тому же исцеление — техника Светлой стороны, поэтому ты рискуешь вновь нарушить с таким трудом достигнутый баланс. 

Кайло выпрямился:   
— Я готов рискнуть. 

Сноук смерил его задумчивым взглядом и, сделав паузу, произнёс:   
— Однажды полковник Хакс пришёл ко мне и попросил разрешения на право заключить с тобой союз. 

Кайло застыл, ошеломлённый:   
— Что?   
— Полковник был необычайно настойчив, даже дерзок. Ему всегда удавались речи, и одной из них — очень пылкой, надо признать — он пытался убедить меня, что союз между магистром Рен и будущим генералом Первого ордена послужит пользе общего дела. 

Кайло почувствовал, как у него закаменели мышцы. 

— До того момента я закрывал глаза на это ваше увлечение — осознание страстей хорошо сказывалось на твоём восприятии Тёмной стороны. Но такая самонадеянность была просто смешна. И я уведомил полковника, что он в своих притязаниях зашёл слишком далеко. 

Пол под подошвами сапог казался ледяным. 

— Тебя, мой ученик, ждёт великая судьба. Твои задачи и цели непостижимы для рядового ума. А генерала — пока ещё генерала — Хакса касаются только дела Первого ордена. Вам не стоило давать шанс мешать развитию друг друга. 

Кайло стиснул зубы, с усилием удерживая себя в неподвижности. Во взгляде Сноука читалась снисходительность:   
— Дальнейший выбор полковник сделал сам. Чтобы получить чин генерала и возможность командовать «Старкиллером», нужно было доказать полную лояльность Первому ордену. Он согласился установить чип и связать себя с Орденом личными обязательствами. Ведь люди, у которых есть семья, становятся куда более верными, чем холостяки, которым нечего терять. И на которых нельзя надавить. 

Кайло сглотнул. «Инструмент контроля», — далёким эхом донёсся спокойный голос доктора Млав. Ещё один способ держать на привязи честолюбивого человека, который всегда хотел слишком многого. 

— Не стоит жалеть генерала — он нашёл прекрасную партию, — с притворным участием сообщил Сноук. — Его супруга родом из старой имперской семьи, и она придала нужный вес политическим притязаниям незаконнорождённого сына бывшего коменданта Академии. 

Плечи Кайло свела судорога, но он стоял, опустив руки по швам, и старался не вздрагивать от каждой глумливой реплики Сноука — Кайло понимал, что тот видит его насквозь и наслаждается потрясением ученика. 

— Я не знал этого, учитель, — наконец сумел он выдавить из себя. 

Множество прошлых событий предстало в новом свете, резком и безжалостном, точно пламя работающих дюз. 

— Какая ирония, что все усилия генерала пошли прахом с потерей базы «Старкиллер» и этим несчастным случаем, который так некстати с ним приключился. Он долго поднимался, но ничто не длится бесконечно. Падение настигнет каждого. 

В висках Кайло глухо пульсировала боль. 

— Так что, мой ученик, ты всё ещё хочешь потренироваться в исцелении Силой? 

Кайло с усилием расцепил челюсти:   
— Да, — хрипло выдохнул он. — Хочу.   
— Что ж, попробуй. 

Сноук вновь откинулся на троне:   
— Рапорт об отставке генерала Хакса уже направлен в канцелярию. Если тебе удастся сделать задуманное, у него ещё будет возможность послужить Первому ордену. Если твои усилия не принесут плодов, я позволяю тебе самому решить, как избавиться от последствий. 

И, не дожидаясь, пока Кайло найдёт слова для ответа, Сноук оборвал связь, и зал совещаний погрузился в сумрак. 

Кайло сгорбился и часто задышал. Он чувствовал себя так, будто потолок рухнул ему на плечи и пригнул вниз, размалывая и уничтожая.   
Он не знал, что ему думать и ощущать. Разговор со Сноуком перевернул его представление о ситуации. Хакс не просто бросил его тогда, три года назад. Нет, он хотел, чтобы всё продолжилось по-настоящему. Настолько хотел, что рискнул обратиться напрямую к Верховному лидеру. Но ему запретили даже думать о таком. 

И он молча, в одиночку, принял судьбоносное решение. А сейчас… Потерявший «Старкиллер», потерявший голос и возможность полноценно служить Первому ордену, а теперь ещё и потерявший последнюю надежду на исцеление, он лишился всего. Его жертва оказалась напрасной. 

Кайло слишком хорошо знал Хакса. Тот был невыносимо честолюбивым, болезненно амбициозным и невероятно самовлюблённым. Он всю жизнь карабкался по головам, вгрызался, выжимал, выдирал крупицы власти из всего, до чего мог дотянуться. Хакс делал всё, чтобы доказать сначала своему отцу, а затем его мёртвой памяти, что он лучше, решительнее и достойнее, чем он. Он ни перед чем не останавливался. И если для этого стоило разрушить собственную жизнь, что ж, оно того стоило. 

Поэтому большая часть жителей Галактики видели в нём безжалостное чудовище — он и был чудовищем. Даже Кайло его таким считал, но это не мешало ему продолжать его любить. 

Ни тогда, ни сейчас. 

Осознание этого факта догнало Кайло в коридоре, по которому он шёл, с трудом различая повороты. Он моргнул и понял, что почти дошёл до каюты Хакса, безотчётно стремясь оказаться к нему как можно ближе. Кайло прошёл мимо охраны, которую сам же назначил дежурить у каюты генерала, и набрал код доступа на панели. С мягким шорохом дверь отъехала в сторону и, ступив внутрь, Кайло заблокировал её за собой. 

Его окружила густая, защищённая толстыми стенными панелями, тишина. Кайло показалось, будто он вошёл в прекрасно обставленный и наполненный искусственно-свежим воздухом склеп. В этой неестественной тишине, острых гранях мебели и идеальной чистоте отсутствовала жизнь. Каюту словно подготовили для нового постояльца, а следы старого — который ещё недавно ходил по ковру, спал в постели и оставлял мокрое полотенце на спинке кресла — тщательно стёрли. 

— Хакс? — негромко позвал Кайло. 

В ответ тишина взорвалась звоном. Кайло бросился в спальню и замер на пороге, глядя на открывшуюся картину: на кровати при полном параде сидел Хакс, держа в руках бластерный пистолет, а перед ним на тёмных плитах пола ярко блестело стеклянное крошево. 

— Что это? 

Но Кайло уже знал, что это. Модель «Старкиллера», когда-то стоявшая на столе Хакса, превратилась в облако бесполезных обломков, так же как и реальная планета. Мелкие осколки пылью осели на сапогах Хакса, пока он задумчиво рассматривал сердцевину расколотого шара. И когда Кайло присмотрелся, то увидел, что лежало там — небольшой чёрный камень, невзрачный и тусклый. Который не представлял из себя ничего интересного, пока не сожмёшь его в кулаке и не согреешь. 

Это было так сентиментально и так не похоже на Хакса, что Кайло рассмеялся бы, если бы у него не перехватило дыхание. 

Он всем телом ощущал повисшую между ними тишину. Не сейчас, а тогда — три года назад. Когда вместо того чтобы поговорить, они молча приняли каждый своё решение. Хакс получил отказ, признал поражение и ушёл воевать на другом фронте. Кайло же окунулся в ярость и обиду, не желая даже выяснить, почему всё так обернулось. 

Они сами всё испортили. Тогда они упустили свой шанс поговорить, а сейчас просто не могли этого сделать. 

Кайло шагнул вперёд. Под ногой хрустнула стеклянная крошка, и этот звук разбил тишину. 

— Я попробую тебя вылечить, — Кайло сделал ещё шаг. — С помощью Силы. 

Хакс встал и аккуратно водрузил пистолет на подушку. В его взгляде читались решимость и смирение — дикая, совершенно не характерная для него смесь. Кайло положил руки на его худые плечи. 

— Я не знаю, больно это будет или нет. Не знаю, получится ли. 

Он скользнул ладонью по тугому воротнику, а потом, чуть помедлив, провёл пальцем по тёплой коже. Вверх по шее, вдоль челюсти, к виску. 

— Нам надо поговорить, — сказал он, прижимаясь ближе. 

Хакс не отстранился, наоборот — подался вперёд. Он прямо, откровенно голодно смотрел на Кайло, который видел своё отражение в его расширившихся зрачках. 

Всего четыре процента на успех и девяносто шесть процентов на то, что всё будет потеряно окончательно — пульсировало в голове.   
Хакс беззвучно выдохнул. А Кайло, наконец, перестал сдерживаться и порывисто обнял его, зарываясь носом в рыжие волосы. 

Всего четыре процента вероятности, что они могут начать всё сначала. 

Кайло зажмурился и накрыл губами рот Хакса. 

На четыре процента больше, чем ноль. 

Кайло прижал пальцы к вискам Хакса, углубляя поцелуй… 

И наступила тишина.


End file.
